Jett Stetson
Jett Stetson is a major antagonist in the Nickelodeon television series Big Time Rush. He is a cocky and arrogant teen actor who is Kendall Knight's archenemy and seems obsessed with Kendall's girlfriend Jo Taylor. He and Jo are co-stars on a in universe tv show "New Town High". Role in the show Jett is first introduced in the season two premire. As soon as Kendell shows up at the Palm Woods Hotel, he sees Jett and Jo hugging and misinterprets it, until he realizes they are rehearsing a script. He cools down at first, but he later learns that Jett is famous for dating all of his co-stars, fueling Kendall's parinoia. Kendall's paranoia causes his and Jo's relationship to fall into jeopardy, until Jo ultimatly sides with Kendall when Jett tries to nonchalantly ask her out. His most antagonistic role was in the episode "Big Time Sneakers" in which Jett and Jo's publicist try to make the media and the fans believe that Jo and Jett are dating. In order to do so, they try to strong arm Kendall and Jo into breaking up, saying that if they refuse, they will make Jo look like the bad guy, saying that since Jett had the biggest fan base, and the fans will take his side, causing the show's producers to kill of Jo's character. Jett openly brags to various magazines about his "relationship" between Jo, while she and Kendall are forced to see each other in private. Kendall's manager Gustavo appears to support Kendall and Jo's relationship and they try to keep in public (only so Big Time Rush can be promoted). After intense drama, Kendall and Jo come up with an elaborate scheme to save their relationship. They tell Jett they will publically break up at a zoo so Jett can make his move, but Kendall palms a handful of peanut butter and places it in Jett's hood, attracting attention from an ostrich. That's when Jo's publicist encourages Jett to "befriend" it to make him look good. From then on, Kendall and Jo where free to be together without Jett truly interferring. Jett also appears when the boys and the girls have a prank war on each other in the Palm Wood. Jett takes the boy's side (Despite admitting he hates Kendall) simply to win himself some honor. He blows it when he is interrogated by Palm Woods manager Mr. Bitters and sells evereyone out. In "Green Time Rush" he and Kendall are paired up as partners for an experiment to make an environmentally friendly project, but Jett constantly slacks off, annoying Kendall who was trying to stay focused. When Jett annoys Kendall too much, Kendall decides to tie Jett down. As it turns out, Kendall won the class project, becuse in tying down Jett, he had reduced a number of energy use in the Palm Woods. In season three, he appears to be on good terms with everyone else, but still maintains a level of antagonism. In Big Time Suprise, he teams up with the boys to expose Lucy's boyfriend, Beau, as a cheater. Jett's motive was that Beau simply looks better than him. He and James dress in drag to get Beau to flirt with him. When Beau tries to kiss them, they loose their cool and punch him out. Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Villains